


The mask

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Week of Orwal 2. The prompt was "mask".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mask

Dwalin stared at the tomb in front of him. His king, his brother-in-arms, _his best friend_ was there, laid to rest until the end of days. The princes too. The princes he watched grow and whom he trained. The funeral guests had left ages ago and the hall was empty, echoing quietly.

He had lived his whole life showing no emotion and hiding everything behind a mask. Most of the time the mask fit him perfectly and felt comfortable, but there were times when he just needed to take it off and allow himself to be vulnerable. But removing the mask was a slow, painful process that would take days. Dwalin had done it only a few times in his life, and it had taken weeks to cover from each time.

Dwalin was disturbed from his thoughts by a set of quiet footsteps, multiplied by the echoing chamber.

“You’re still here,” Ori said quietly, hesitantly touching Dwalin’s arm. He continued: “Balin was looking for you, but… I don’t think you want to meet him. At the moment.”

Oh, Ori. Smart Ori. Beautiful Ori. _His_ beautiful, smart Ori. His Ori, who had squirmed his way into the cracks of Dwalin’s mask and made his home underneath it. Ori, who knew Dwalin better than anyone.

Ori’s hand slipped into Dwalin’s, squeezing gently. The smaller dwarf stepped between Dwalin and the tomb, blocking the view. He didn’t ask if Dwalin was alright, he knew the answer.

Dwalin let out a broken sigh and leant his head on Ori’s shoulder. Ori reacted immediately and held him close, carding his hair and stroking his back soothingly. Just like Dwalin’s mother used to.

Dwalin’s mask fell and he wept, holding his One tight. Ori said nothing, just kissed his temple and let Dwalin mourn.

Ori was the only one Dwalin allowed to see what he was like without the mask.


End file.
